Escape from the Royal Life
by pokemonluvr0128
Summary: Austin Moon, Prince of Nightland, escapes his royal life and travels to an island with his best friend Dez to met one of Dez's friend, Trish, who has happen to bring Ally along to met him, not knowing that Austin was there. When Austin meets Ally, can he survive the world of High School, Keep his real life hidden, and possibly find love along the way? My first fanfiction!


**Royal Escape**

_**Austin's POV**_

"GUARDS!" A voice boomed "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

The doors burst open and I come stumbling out, but I kept on running.

"I have to get out of here!" I thought as I wildly looked around trying to find a way to escape

I looked forward and to my luck, I saw a big iron gate a few feet away. I start heading towards the gate. Apparently, the guards have a different idea for me.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" I heard a guard shout

I saw the gate move downward making its way down fast. Austin you've got to think. How can you get through without the guards catching up to you? I glanced behind me and saw guards heading towards me from different directions. I looked back and saw the gate halfway down. I suddenly got an idea.

"This is a crazy idea, but I got to go along with it if I don't want to get caught"

When I got closer to the gate, I ran faster and slid under the gate on my side. When I made it to the other side, the gate closed.

"Phew, made it" I mentally cheered

I got up and started walking away, when suddenly I heard a noise. I turned around and saw guards climbing down the stone walls. Oh great. I spun around and started running again. After a few minutes, I stopped when I reached a dirt field. I looked around and saw multiple horses walking, running, and jumping. Am I at some sort of horse's track?

"THERE HE IS!"

I turned around and saw guards on top of their horses making their way towards me.

"Ok, that's so unfair" I said to myself when I suddenly saw a barn in the distance. That barn looks familiar…wait a minute!

I put my thumb and index finger in my mouth and blew. All of a sudden, I saw a horse running out of the stables. The stallion was black with a grey mane and tail. The stallion made its way towards me without slowing down. When it passed me, I grabbed its mane and swung myself on top of him while the stallion made a U-turn. He started running towards a cliff when I pulled him back. I saw that the dock was empty.

"Great, I missed the boat" I sighed

The horse, Thunder, nudged its head towards the cliff. I looked more closely at it and saw a glimpse of a familiar looking boat underneath it.

"It looks like it just left, huh Thunder?" He neighed in response and I patted his head

"HE'S AT THE CLIFF!" I spun around and saw a herd of horses running my way

"How do they always find me?" I sighed frustrated

I look towards the cliff and back at the guards a couple times. Thunder saw my movement and knew what I was thinking. He backed up a bit and bent down.

I firmly grabbed his mane "It's now or never" I thought "YAH!" I yelled

Thunder launched into a run and started heading to the end of the cliff. At the last second, he jumped and as I predicted, we roughly landed on the boat. I rolled off of Thunder, when we landed and I rolled to the middle of the boat.

"Ugh, bad idea" I groaned in pain

"See? I told you he would find a way to get on the boat" a familiar voice said "A stupid, crazy way, but he still made it"

I opened my eyes and saw a blur in front of me. I blinked repeatedly and my vision cleared to see a redhead grinning down at me.

"So, how are you?" he asked

"Shut up Dez" He helped me up and I shook my head at my best friend

Dez was my one and only true friend I had and could trust. We met by accident when we were young. One day I was just walking in the village when I suddenly got hit by a baseball. I picked it up and looked at it while rubbing my head. Then a redhead boy ran over, took the baseball out of my hand, and gave me a ham before he ran off, thus beginning a beautiful friendship. Weird story, I know but that was the truth.

"So glad you decided to join me on my adventure Austin" Dez said

"Yea, I really needed to get away for a while" I sighed as I watched Thunder walking off to the other end of the boat

"Well, trust me you'll have nothing to worry about. Now go get some rest, we'll be at our first stop in a maximum of two days"

I nodded and went below deck to a hallway before turning left into a room. I looked around at the room I wasn't in since 2 years ago. It looked exactly how I left it. It wasn't anything over the top, just a bed in the corner along with a chest and a desk in the other. I walked over to the bed and flopped down. I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't know I was tired until I immediately went into blackness.


End file.
